I checked while she slept
by Johs Straiker
Summary: durante una misión Natsu descubrirá los auténticos sentimientos que tiene hacia Lucy, ¿como comprobara si ella lo corresponde? averígualo, ADVERTENCIA: este Two-shot contiene lemon, si eres menos no lo leas, échenle una vistazo aun salido, mi nueva historia aun esta en proceso :D un saludo
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot:

Advertencia: contenido de Lemon, no apto para menores, pero como siempre os saltareis esta advertencia XD luego no es traumaticéis. La escena me vino cuando vi un capitulo de to love ru, aunque no acaba así

Después del incidente de los dragones y el torneo mágico, la visa había vuelto a la normalidad en el reino de Fiore, pero como siempre cierto gremio era revoltoso y llamaba la atención del consejo, debido a sus diversos destrozos en las misiones, ese era Fairy Tail, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, algunas cosas cambiaron, Gray por fin se declaro a Juvia, lo mismo paso con Gajeel y Levy, pero en este caso fue Levy quien dio el primer paso, si esperaba a que el peli negro diera el primer paso, nunca serian novios, también estaban EveerGreen y Elfman, que apesar de ocultar su relación todos lo sabían, ya que no eran muy bueno disimilando, No obstante había una pareja indefinida, Lucy y Natsu, los dos eran muy orgullosos como para reconocer lo que sentían, por parte de Lucy, cada vez que se le decían algo relacionada con Natsu y ella, la rubia solo lo ignoraban pero ella se reconocía para si misma que se sentía traída por la amabilidad de Natsu, aparte de la evidente atracción física, pero se convencía a si misma que eso dañaría al equipo. Por parte de Natsu para los demás parecía asexual pero en su interior se ocultaba un gran pervertido, en los supuestos accidentes que tenia con Lucy, no tenían nada de casuales, pero actuaba como si lo fueran, el quería seguir sin decirle nada, ya que si lo hacia tenia el riesgo de ser rechazado y tampoco quería ser un pervertido publico como su amigo-rival Gray. Pero lo que ninguno de lo que los dos sabe es que en la misión que les escogió Mira, con la excusa de la recompensa, las cosas se van a descontrolar.

– no puedo creer que esta misión haya sido tan aburrida – …..-dijo el peli rosa frustrado.

– no te quejes, por una vez conseguimos la recompensa al completo, solo había que venir a la reunión en nombre de Fairy tail nos han dado de cenar y ya tenemos las nuevas normas para el próximo torneo mágico.

– pero no pensé que la reunión acabaría tan tarde, ¿donde pasaremos la noche? – …...-pregunto Dragoneel.

– por suerte Mira pensó que podía pasar esto y nos reservo en un hotel, venga date prisa que estoy cansada – …..-exigió la rubia

– aye – …...-respondió el peli rosa sin ganas.

En el hotel:

– buenas noches señorita, tenemos una reserva de dos habitaciones, a nombre de Fairy tail. – ….-dijo la rubia de manera educada.

– emmm déjeme ver, si para Lucy Hearthfilia y Natsu Dragoneel, pero no son dos habitaciones es una sola – …..-respondió la recepcionista.

– queeeee, no tiene otra mas? – ….-pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

– lo siento no hay mas, tendrán que compartirla – …..-dijo la recepcionista

– no pasa nada Lucy, no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma habitación, venga date prisa y vamonos – …...-dijo Natsu cogiéndole de la mano.

– espera espera que nos tienes que dar la llave – …..dijo ella muy sonrojada debido a la accion del peli rosa.

En la habitación:

– bueno y dormiré en el suelo tu ve a la cama – ….-dijo Dragoneel sin mucha importancia.

– Natsu no hace falta, ademas no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos – …..-dijo la rubia, un poco sonrojada.

– bueno si insistes – …..-dijo él desviando la mirada.

POV LUCY:

acaso Natsu acaba de sonrojarse?, no solo son ideas mías, eeee espera se esta desnudando.

– pero que haces pervertido – …..-le dije muy roja, no por el enfado sino por ver su cuerpo.

– yo solo duermo con una pantaloneta, dormir con camiseta me agobia mucho, puedes darte la vuelta me voy a poner la pantaloneta – …..- me dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila.

Me tuve que voltear, pero algo en mi interior me decía que me girar, solo lo hice durante unas milésimas, las cuales me brindaron la vista del trasero semi desnudo de Natsu, dios si que los tenia bien formados, pero que mierda estoy pensando.

POV LUCY: FIN

– Natsu puedes darte la vuelta voy a cambiarme – …..-dijo la rubia algo sonrojada, pro la presencia del peli rosa.

– claro no hay problema – …..-dijo el dándole la espalda.

POV NATSU:

después de cambiarme me fije que Lucy estaba muy roja, sin duda me había visto mientras estaba cambiándome, oooo mierda espera Natsu no vayas por ese camino, se que me gusta como se comporta con la gente, que esta dispuesta a darlo todo por sus amigos y que es una persona muy especial para mi, joder me he enamorado de ella no puede ser, aunque eso explicaría porque me duele verla con Loki, ese león mujeriego, he escuchado de varias personas que ella se siente atraída por mi, pero que por miedo a dañar el equipo no se decide, me temo que tendré que comprobar si es verdad.

POV NATSU: FIN.

Cuando Natsu se giro para ver si Lucy ya estaba cambiada lo que vio le dejo sin palabras, ella llevaba una pijama muy revelador, el pijama se componía por un short azul eléctrico, demasiado pequeño, y una camiseta de tirantes a juego, la cual tenia estrellas planteadas el centro de la camisa. El peli rosa al versa así solo pudo sonrojarse y dirigirse rápidamente a la cama, verla asi habia despertado a su amigito y necesitaba aparentar. La rubia al ver su reacción se extraño y a la vez se sonrojo, ¿acaso ella había visto a Natsu avergonzado? Eso ahora ya no importaba los dos tenían que dormir. Al principio fue algo incomodo, mas para Lucy la cual podía sentir el calor que emitía Natsu desde su lado de la cama, así paso ella durante dos horas, no pudo dormir, pero justo cuando iba ha hacerlo escucho murmurrar a Natsu.

– ummmuumm, Igneel – …..-dijo el peli rosa

– te vez tan tierno cuando estas dormido – …..-se dijo para si misma

– te hecho de menos – …..-dijo el con tristeza.

Al escucharlo así, algo en el interior de la Lucy se rompió, Natsu debe de pasarlo mal cuando piensa en su padre, en eso momento ella lo abrazo, solo quería tenerlo a su lado y no separarse de el, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuales eran sus auténticos sentimientos, ella debería e afrontar la situación, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, la cabeza de Natsu se estaba restregando ligeramente contra su pecho, podía notar como la nariz del peli rosa iba de izquierda a derecha en su pecho. Esto hizo que su corazón se acelerar

– suave – ….-dijo el peli rosa con una cara tierna.

– no tienes remedio – …...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Inesperadamente la mano derecha e Natsu, bajo por la cintura de ella y empezó a acariciar su glúteo suavemente, esto hizo estremecer a la rubia, esa manera tan delicada que utilizaba en sus caricias la estaba volviendo loca, ella quería mas pero sabia que si el estaba dormido cuando despertara las cosas podrían cambiar, así que decidió disfrutar de eso en silencio.

– ummmm malvavisco – …...-dijo el mientras continuaba masajeando el glúteo de la rubia.

Al escucharlo decir eso le hizo gracias, pero eso desapareció cuando las manos del peli rosa dieron un pequeño apretón en su nalga, esto le saco un suspiro a la rubia, esa caricia inesperada la desarmo y la disfruto mucho pero también el hecho de que los dedos del peli rosa casi rozaban su intimidad, esto hizo que su cuerpo se calentara aun mas. La rubia pensó que su cuerpo no podía subir mas de temperatura, pero se equivoco.

– ummuum fresas – …...-dijo el peli rosa.

– ¿fresas? Espera hoy me puse un gloss con olor a …... – …..-la rubia no pudo acabar la frase porque los labios del peli rosa la distrajeron.

El peli rosa no paraba de lamer y succionar los labios de la rubia, la cual a pesar de estar en estado de shock disfruto de la acción del peli rosa, pero por su mente paso la dolorosa idea de que el nunca sabría lo que había ocurrido y ella no podía decírselo, no tenia el valor suficiente, en ese instante varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, en ese instante noto como los labios del peli rosa se separaban de ella bruscamente, al fijarse en la escena vio a Natsu con una mirada de preocupación.

– lo siento Lucy, yo no quería hacerte llorar, creo que me he pasado demasiado, yo lo siento mucho, creo que lo mejor es que me marche – …..-dijo el peli rosa dándole la espalda a la rubia.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, las manos de la rubia lo retuvieron.

– ¿porque as jugado conmigo de esta manera Natsu? – …..-dijo la rubia con la voz debil.

– yo lo pensé seriamente, me deje llevar, quería saber si tu también sentías lo mismo que siento por ti , pero me equivoque lo siento mucho – …...-respondió él de manera triste.

– ¿ que sientes por mi? y dímelo mirándome a los ojos Natsu – ….-dijo ella con voz seria.

– al principio creía que se me pasaría pronto, pero me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por ti va mas haya de la amistad, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti Luce – …..-dijo el peli rosa mientas la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

– yo también me siento igual que tu, tu amabilidad, tu fortaleza y esa sonrisa me han conquistado, yo también estoy enamorada de ti Natsu. – …..-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– entonces ¿porque llorabas? – …..-pregunto el peli rosa confundido.

– pensé que nunca me harías eso cuando estuviéramos despiertos, la idea de que no podríamos estar juntos porque tu solo me vieras como una amiga, eso me ponía triste. – ….-dijo la rubia con voz triste.

– si es solo eso, lo puedo arreglar – …..-dijo el peli rosa mientras se acerco y la beso.

La rubia no podía creerlo, desde cuando Natsu era tan atrevido, y sobre todo tan pervertido, porque el admitió estar despierto mientras le hacia todas esas cosas, eso pensamientos hicieron que la rubia intensificara el beso, de un roce inocente, paso a algo muy salvaje, a causa de esto ambos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento, los dos estaban sonrojados y no podían apartar la vista de sus ojos, en ese momento, el peli rosa tomo la iniciativa y se puso a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de la rubia, ella solo pudo soltar un gemido y pequeños sonidos producidos por el placer, se detuvo en la parte que el cuello de la rubia que conectaba con su clavícula y la mordió, la rubia grito, en parte por el placer y un poco por el dolor, le había dejado una marca roja.

– idiota porque lo as hecho tan fuerte – ….-pregunto la rubia con un toque de enfado.

– era para que todos sepan que ahora tu eres mi novia, no pienso permitir que se te acerquen idiotas, como ese león mujeriego – …..-dijo haciendo un puchero.

– yo prefiero cuando eres suave conmigo, como las caricias que me dabas cuando estabas "dormido" – ….-dijo ella haciendo un puchero, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Natsu la miro sorprendido, parece que ella en el fondo también era un poco pervertida, Lucy pareció leer sus pensamientos y se giro avergonzada.

– en ese caso – ….-dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa llena de pasión.

El peli rosa la abrazo por detrás, y dando un pequeño giro, en el que los dos miraban hacia el techo.

– queueue hhahaces idiota – …...-replico ella muy sonrojada.

– siento lo del mordisco, ahora te lo compensare – ….- le dijo el peli rosa al oído.

Estas palabras hicieron que Lucy temblara, ¿acaso era emoción o era mas excitación? Natsu se le volvió ha adelantar y tomo la iniciativa de nuevo, empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, en especial en la parte que el mordió, a continuación busco la boca de la rubia y empezaron a besarse, de nuevo la pasión los invadió y lo que empezó suave volvió a hacerse salvaje, al separase para buscar aire, Natsu se dirigió a la oreja izquierda de la rubia, empezó a darle besos para luego pasar a lamer la parte trasera del oído. Lucy estaba en el cielo, el notar esas caricias en su oido, la estaba volviendo loca, ademas de eso Natsu desde hace rato que la tenia abrazada, el brazo derecho del peli rosa estaba muy junto de los pechos de la rubia y su brazo izquierdo estaba a la altura de su ombligo y para acabar de rematar Lucy podía notar con su trasero como el "amigo" de Natsu se estaba despertando. El peli rosa al verla un poco distraída, decidió hacerla reaccionar, empezó a lamer su lóbulo y acabo dándole un pequeño mordisco, a diferencia de lo anterior lo hizo suavemente, un impulso eléctrico recorrió la espalda de la rubia ante esa acción, como respuesta a eso solto un gemido mas sonoro que los anteriores. Al escucharla Natsu sonrió, pero ahora venia mas, sus manos fueron a acariciar los senos de la rubia, sus masajes no eran tan bruscos, estaban entre suave y firme, inconscientemente Lucy empezó a frotar su trasero contra el "amigo" de Natsu, el peli rosa no se espero estoy y soltó un gruñido fuerte, al escucharlo el ego de la rubia subió y repitió sus movimientos, solo que ahora eran un poco mas rápidos, Natsu no quería perder la iniciativa si que metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de tirantes de la rubia y los acaricio directamente y mientras los masajeaba atrapo con sus dedos los pezones de ella, Lucy tampoco quería perder la iniciativa y aunque le costara continuaría haciendo esos movimientos en el "amigo" de Natsu. El tampoco quería rendirse ante ella, así que mientras masajeaba el seno derecho de ella, el la besaba apasionadamente, mientras tanto la mano izquierda recorrió todo el abdomen de la rubia hasta llegar a su intimidad, empezó a frotarla por encima del short, todas esas cosas combinadas hicieron que Natsu retomara la iniciativa y dejaron a Lucy paralizada, todo pensamiento que tenia desapareció, su mente estaba en blanco debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, ella ahora solo podía gemir. El peli rosa al verla así decidió pasar a la segunda fase, metió su mano debajo del short he introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de ella.

– hahahaha Natsuuuuuuuuuu – …..-gimio fuertemiente, mientras de ella salia un liquido calido que empapo la mano del peli rosa.

Después de eso la rubia tuvo que recostarse, Natsu se posiciono delante de ella, pero antes de empezar miro a la rubia y le dijo:

– estas segura de esto? – …..-pregunto el peli rosa.

– si, quiero que mi primera vez sea con la persona que amo – …..-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– te amo – ….-respondió el peli rosa.

Con cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de la intimidad de Lucy, no le costo mucho entrar el interior e ella era suave y a la vez resbaladizo, pero llego hasta la barrera que demostraba la virginidad de Lucy, Natsu decidió atravesar la de un golpe para evitar mas dolor. Al atravesar la Lucy soltó un grito de dolor, a la par que varias lagrimas.

– tranquila Luce, no pienso hacerte daño de nuevo, cuando estés mejor empezare a moverme ¿vale? – …..-dijo el peli rosa con un tono de voz protector.

Al verlo así la rubia lo beso, poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo a la vez que los besos que se daban eran cada vez mas apasionados. Después de un rato el dolor fue sustituido por el placer, Lucy comenzó a mover por si sola sus caderas. Cuando Natsu noto los movimientos de Lucy el también empezó a penetrarla, los dos fueron aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, la velocidad era cada vez mas fuerte, y como de costumbre Natsu había vuelto a tomar la iniciativa, sus embestidas aumentaron a un ritmo al cual Lucy no podía llegar, la mente de la rubia se había quedado en blanco y su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas a causa del placer, ella estaba llegando a su limite.

– Na …..t...s. . e. ..t..oy.y. ap...un..to – …..-dijo ella entre gemidos

– yo tambien Luce, pero tengo que sacarlo antes de que – …..- el peli rosa fue interrumpido por la accion de la rubia, la cual enredor sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de este.

– no... te... pero...cupes hoy es un día se...gur...o – …..-dijo ella casi sin fuerzas.

– en …...t.t..tonnn.c. .s.s. –

el peli rosa también se encontraba en su limite y con las fuerzas que aun tenia aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas a la par que las hacia mas profundas.

– ¡HAHHHAAAHA NATSU !– ….-grito la rubia debido al orgasmo.

Cuando Natsu noto como la vagina de su rubia se contraía y se apretaba contra su miembro, el también llego al clímax soltando un fuerte gruñido. Ambos se recostaron para descansar pero nada mas separarse cayeron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó y se fijo que Natsu no estaba a su lado.

– parece que ha sido solo un sueño – ….-se dijo a si misma de manera triste.

Cuando iba a recostarse para dormir un rato mas la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era el peli rosa con una bandeja en la cual llevaba un desayuno, la rubia se quedo viéndole mientras el se acercaba a ella.

– buenos días Luce, te traigo el desayuno – …..-dijo el dejando la bandeja al lado de la cama mientras le daba un beso.

– Natsu al no verte a mi lado al despertarme, pense que todo lo ocurrido fue un sueño – …..-dijo ella abrazándolo.

– yo tampoco lo podía creer al despertarme, por eso fui a por el desayuno, quiero que mi novia se levante de buen humor – …..-dijo el con es sonrisa suya.

– te amo – ….-dijo la rubia

– yo también te amo Luce – ….-respondió el.

– aunque para la próxima me gustaría tener mas iniciativa, ayer me dominaste demasiado – ...-dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

– jajajaja, puede que lo próxima te deje tomar las riendas – …..- dijo de manera divertida.

Al escucharlo Lucy se sonrojo, ambos se prepararon y desayunaron juntos, parecían una pareja recién casada, haciéndose bromas y riendo juntos, pero mientrastanto en el Gremio.

– creo que va siendo hora de que me pagues la apuesta Laxus – -dijo la peli blanco de cabellos largos.

– lo que as hecho no vale, es trampa – -replico el rubio.

– no se de que me estas hablando – -dijo ella haciéndose la loca.

– lo sabes perfectamente, los mandaste a esa misión a los dos solos para que estuvieran juntos y se declararan, pero ¿como sabes que oficialmente son pareja he mira? – -dijo con una mirada desafiante.

– eee a ver, digamos que le pedí a un amigo que escondiera una lacrimar que capta el sonido en la habitación, y digamos que escuche a los dos hacer cosas que no deberían de escuchar los menores de 18 años – -dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

– mira eres una pervertida, mira que escucharles hacerlo – -dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

– solo que quede a escuchar ciertas cosas, ademas que sea un poco pervertida es lo que mas te gusta de mi ¿no? – dijo la albina dándole un beso en los labios al rubio.

Fin de la primera parte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a mis queridos lectores, seguidores de este one shot en dos partes, y a los que me siguen como autor, gracias por la espera, este es el fin de este one shot en dos partes, gracias por su paciencia, ahora estoy centrado en mi nuevo fic y claro aun me falta acabar el epilogo de the past to recovered, bueno a los que están apunto de leer este fic, si quieren les recomiendo otros fic´s que personalete me han gustado bastante: "mi mejor amigo salamander" "en busca del amor" "Fountain of fairyes (no se si lo escribi bien) "volviendo a amar" estos fic´s me inspiraron para empezar a escribir, tiene drama, diversión (en la medida) y estan muy bien los recomiendo. Ademas de ests recomiendo los míos también, si quieren leer fic´s del universo de fairy tail los dos primeros de mis fic´s son así, los siguientes son de universo alternativo y la personalidad de los personajes puede cambiar un poco, bueno y sin mas rodeos les dejo leer un saludo.**_

Two shot: la iniciativa de Lucy.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Natsu y Lucy tuvieron ese encuentro tan apasionada en esa misión, pero cierta rubia estaba algo inconforme con lo ocurrido, lo la malinterpretéis, ella esta encantada de que por fin ella y Natsu sean pareja, cuando lo anunciaron todos en el gremio se emocionaron, por un lado Elfman gritaba que eso era de hombres, Gray se burlaba de lo que tardo Natsu en acercarse a Lucy, Erza casi mata a Natsu por "mancillar" a Lucy antes del matrimonio, pero Lucy la detuvo, bueno ella y medio gremio antes de que moliera a Natsu a golpe de espadas, quitando eso de lado todo el gremio lo celebro con una gran fiesta, todo iba bien, pero en cada encuentro intimo entre Natsu y Lucy, era el quien siempre la dominaba y le daba mucho placer, pero ella se canso, ella también quería por una o varias veces tener la iniciativa y sacarle suspiros de placer a su novio peli rosa, así que con cuidado de que nadie se enterara habla con mira y Levy sobre esto.

– bueno chicas ¿que creen que debería de hacer? – -pregunto la rubia.

– bueno Lu-chan, tenemos una idea pero ¿estas dispuesta? – -pregunto dudosa la peli azul.

– si que lo estoy, por favor ayúdenme, yo quiero que Natsu este conmigo para siempre y tengo algo de miedo de que se canse de mi y busque a otras que lo hagan disfrutar, se que el me quiere pero aveces eso no puede ser suficiente, ambos tenemos que ser compatibles en todo – -dijo la rubia muy seria.

– esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar, lo primero es que …... – -dijo la peli blanca en el oído de la rubia.

– estas segura, ¿tu lo as probado? – -pregunto la rubia avergonzada.

– a mi me van un poco esas cosas y con Laxus funciono bien, durante un tiempo estuvo un poco pegajoso cuando nadie nos miraba – -dijo la peli blanca un una sonrisa un poco diabólica.

– mira te refieres a... – la peli azul se acerco y se lo dijo al oído.

– exacto Levy, ¿acaso tu también lo hiciste tambien? – -dijo con una sonrisa picara.

– bueno si es que Gajeel es un poco duro y cuando lo hice y se quedo de piedra, digamos que le costo caminar después de eso – -dijo la peli azul muy sonrojada.

– vaya Levy-chan eres una salvaje – -dijo la rubia en tono de burla.

– bueno la culpa la tiene Gajeel, siempre me llamaba enana, despumes de eso solo me llama Levy, ademas esa sensación de poder que tienes en ese momento hace que sea todo mas intenso en ese momento, una se descontrola, créeme, ¿no es verdad Mira? – -dijo la peli azul.

– es verdad, y sobre todo tu Lucy, cuando acabes no te reconocerás y Natsu apenas podrá moverse, jajajaja, sera mejor que no vengan al gremio ese día sino la gente se podía dar cuenta, dejemos lo entre un secreto entre las tres, bueno Jerard, fue quien me dio ese truco, ya saben que el y Erza estaban saliendo en secreto y claro conocemos lo bruta que aveces puede ser Erza, Jerard se las ingenio y lo aplico en Erza, ella ahora es quien se deja dominar, pero tambien ella vuelve a dominar lo, es una batalla continua – -dijo Mira con esa sonrisa escalofriante que tiene.

– entendido, por favor consíganme los materiales y yo me ocupo de lo "otro" se cual debería de utilizar – -dijo la rubia muy animada.

– hola Luce -dijo el peli rosa introduciéndose en la conversación – de que hablan chicas – -pregunto curioso.

– de nada Natsu, mira me daba unos consejos para mejorar – -dijo la rubia giñandole uno ojo a la peli blanca.

– bueno vamos a dar una vuelta Luce, asta luego chicas – -dijo el peli rosa con esa sonrisa suya.

– adiós Natsu, Lucy – -dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa

ambos salieron por la puerta del gremio. Mientras las chicas los miraban.

– pobre Natsu no sale lo que le espera – -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– tienes razón, tu encárgate del conseguirlas, cuando las tengas les pondré esos hechizo, bueno como son dos hechizos tardare un día en prepararlo si empiezo ahora, date prisa en conseguir la esposas Levy – -dijo la peli blanca con rapidez.

– no sera problema, !Gajeel ve ahora mismo ¡ – -grito la peli azul.

Después de gritar de esa manera, Gajeel llego muy rápido.

– no me digas que ya encontraste el libro que se me rompió, lo siento te lo compensare – -dijo un poco asustado.

– no es por... espera ¿!ME ROMPISTE UN LIBRO¡? ¿CUAL? – -dijo Levy con un aura maligna.

– Levy no te desvíes del tema – -dijo la albina con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– si es verdad, luego pasaremos cuentas Gajeel, pero primero necesito que... – le dijo la peli azul al oído.

– no hay problema, espera unos se...gun...dos, vale ya esta – -dijo el peli negro entregándole "eso" a su novia.

– gracias, luego cuando vallamos a tu casa usaremos las nuestras ¿entendido? – -dijo la Macgarden con una sonrisa picara.

El peli negro solo pudo asentir con satisfacción, cuando Levy se ponía así era difícil contradecirla, y eso lo sabia muy bien el dragon slayer de hierro, Levy se entrego "eso" a mira y se marcho con Gajeel, mientras tanto Mira se fue a decirle al maestro que se tomaría el resto del día libre, por el resto todo fue normal. Pero a la mañana siguiente, Lucy fue temprano al gremio para hablar con Mira.

– Hola Mira, ya las tienes? – -pregunto la rubia.

– si están listas,están dentro de esta bolsa ,por cierto cuando se cierren solo se podrán abrir por la persona que las ha colocado, ademas toma, esto es un gloss especial, cuando te lo pongas y Natsu te bese, al cabo de 5 segundos caerá dormido – -dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

– ¿no me dormiré yo también por ponérmelo? – -pregunto dudosa la rubia.

– no te preocupes, este solo funciona en hombres, a las mujeres no les afecta, no te preocupes pense en todo – -dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

– genial muchas gracias Mira, no se como pagarte por todo esto – -dijo la rubia emocionada.

– bueno mientras nos cuentes a ni y a Levy como te fue, me daré por pagada, bueno vete a tu casa a prepararlo todo, yo entretendré a Natsu y luego te lo enviare a casa entendido? – -dijo la albina.

– vale, por cierto ¿sabes donde esta Levy? – -pregunto intrigada la rubia.

– debe de estar con Gajeel, seguro que cuando vengan el no podría caminar bien – -dijo la peli blanca en tono de burla.

– bueno la saludas de mi parte, adiós mira – -dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba.

– adiós Lucy – -respondió con una sonrisa.

Y de esta manera paso el día, la gente comenzó a llegar al gremio, entre ellos estan Levy y Gajeel, el cual andaba un poco raro (ya imaginaran porque).

– hola Mira, ya paso Lu-chan a por "aquello" – -pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

– hola Levy, si se paso temprano para cogerlo, ahora debemos entretener un rato a Natsu – -dijo la albina.

Pero en ese momento sonó la lacrima que Mira le había dado a Lucy para comunicarse entre ellas.

– hola Mira, ya lo tengo todo listo no hace falta que entretengan a Natsu, a hola Levy como estas? – -pregunto la rubia.

– hola Lu-chan, todo esta tranquilo por aquí, Natsu aun no viene, pero no tardara – -dijo la peli azul.

– bien, cuando lo vena díganle que venga a mi casa, que tenemos que hablar – -dijo la rubia.

– entendido, suerte Lu-chan – -dijo la peli azul levantado su dedo pulgar.

– estoy con Levy, seguro que se lo pasan bien – -dijo ella en tono de burla.

– gracias por sus animo ya les contare adiós – -dijo cortando la conexión.

El resto de la mañana fue normal, todo tranquilo, pero entonces llego el peli rosado, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue ponerse a pelear con Gray, después de que Erza les pareara el trasero por tirar al suelo sus pastel de fresa, Natsu se fue a la barra.

– hola mira y Levy – -dijo saludándolas.

– hola Natsu, pro cierto Lu-chan dijo que fueras a su casa que quiere hablar contigo – -dijo la peli azul seria.

– saben que es, parece serio – -dijo poniéndose tenso.

– no lo sabemos, pero parece importante, sera mejor que vayas ahora a su casa – -dijo la albina apuran dolo.

– tienes razón, adiós chicas – -dijo mientras se iba.

De camino a casa de Lucy, Natsu iba pensando en que podía ser eso tan serio de lo que debían de hablar. "acaso se ha enterado de lo celoso que soy, eso idiotas a los que molía a palos se lo habrán contado, y si me quiere dejar porque soy demasiado celosos, mierda porque le diría que no soy celoso, como me arrepiento, pero si se lo hubiera dicho a lo mejor se habría molestado bastante y no hubiese querido ser mi novia, supongo que ser bueno en la cama no compensa, mierda tendré que disculparme por ser tan idiota, espero poder arreglarlo" pensó el peli. Después de marearse mucho, llego a casa de Lucy, estaba inquieto de lo que podría pasar, por costumbre se preparo para entrar por la ventana, pero sabia que eso no le gustaba a Lucy, así que pensó que debía de entrar por la puerta, pero antes de entrar decidió llamar a la puerta.

– Lucy soy yo estas en casa? – -pregunto el peli rosado con nervios.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Natsu se quedo embobado, Lucy estaba en bata parecía que iba a ducharse.

– hola Ntsu – -dijo la rubia dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

– Lucy quiero pedirte... – - dijo el peli rosa mientras se desmayaba.

Lucy atino a sujetarlo para que no se cayera al suelo, con cuidado, lo llevo asta el salón, lo dejo con cuidado en una silla, coloco las manos del peli rosa por detrás de la silla y le puso las esposas, las cuales tenían dos hechizos, uno para bloquear su magia y fuerza, y el otro aumentaba su sensibilidad corporal. Una vez lo tuvo bien acomodado en la silla, fue a cerrar con llave la puerta y las ventanas, una vez cerradas les puso un hechizo de insonorización y otro para que nadie pudiera abrir ni las ventanas ni la puerta. Cuando estuvo lista, fue a despertar a Natsu. Cuando este se despertó se percato de que estaba esposado. Se puso algo nervioso.

– Luce estas hay? – -pregunto el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

– estoy detrás tuyo, sabes porque te he esposado? – -pregunto en un tono serio la rubia.

– Luce por favor perdóname, yo te dije que no era celoso, pero me equivoque, cuando cualquier idiota te sonreía y te miraba de manera pervertida, lo seguí y le daba una buena paliza, incluso a Loki, por eso ya no viene a molestarte, lo siento mucho, pero tenia miedo de que me dejaras por eso por favor perdóname – -dijo el peli rosa arrepentido.

Natsu se puso aun mas nervioso, Lucy no le contestaba, en ese momento unos brazos rodearon su cuello con delicadeza.

– tonto, porque no me lo dijiste antes, no estoy molesta por eso – -dijo mientras acercaba su cara por detrás de la del peli rosa.

– de verdad? Entonces a que vienen las esposas y haberme "dormido" – -pregunto un poco molesto.

– bueno desde que salimos, tu siempre has tenido una iniciativa muy salvaje cuando lo hacemos, y yo tenia un poco de miedo de que me dejaras por no ser capaz de satisfacerte – -dijo en tono triste.

– lo siento, creo que me dejaba llevar por el momento y no me pare a pensar en eso, te prometo que eso no volver a... – -no pudo terminar la frase porque Lucy lo beso.

– tranquilo, no volverá a pasar porque me encargare de evitarlo – -dijo en un tono sensual.

En ese momento, Lucy vendo los ojos de Natsu, el cual, solo pudo excitarse ante la situación, al perder la vista, sus otros sentidos aumentaron, y claro al ser un dragon slayer sus sentidos ya era fuertes de por si, pudo captar con su olfato el olor natural de Lucy, era un olor suave a vainilla y cerezo, pero ahora era aun mas intenso que de costumbre, pero no era un olor tan penetrante, era algo que se metía en el interior del cuerpo de Natsu y le aumentaba la necesidad de respirar ese olor siempre, ademas de eso podía percibir con mas intensidad las caricias de Lucy, la cual rozaba con sus dedos los brazos del peli rosa, el cual al notarlo sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en sus brazos y su masculinidad aumento de tamaño, en ese momento moto como la lengua de Lucy recorría su cuelo suavemente, subió y bajo por el varias veces, luego ella se sentó en su regazo, rodeando con sus piernas al peli rosa, al estar en esa posición, Lucy podía notar como la hombría de Natsu la rozaba en su intimidad, a pesar de llevar pantalones, la podía notar perfectamente, se acerco a el y comenzó a besar lo de manera salvaje, los labios de la rubia eran mas demandantes que de costumbre, cosa que excito mas a Natsu, ella recorrió toda la cavidad de Natsu, sus lenguas empezaron a bailar, pero Lucy era la que mantenía el ritmo, Natsu lo único que podía hacer era seguir su ritmo y complacerla en todo lo que pudiera, antes de separarse, la rubia atrapo con sus labios la lengua del peli rosa y la succionaba mientras se separaba de él, una vez se separaron para recuperar el aliento, ambos estaban unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva, el cual desapareció cuando la rubia lamió junto con el labio inferior de Natsu, los dos necesitaban recuperar el aliento,pero natsu necesitaba volver a besar los labios de Lucy, al estar en esa situación, incremento la necesidad de besar la, sintió desesperación al separarse de ella, necesitaba volver a besar la, así que se acerco lo mas que pudo para intentar besar la de nuevo, Lucy se dio cuenta de eso y accedió, volvieron a juntar los labios, ahora era aun mas apasionado y salvaje que antes, los dos se necesitaban mas que nunca, esta vez el beso dura mas que el anterior, la batalla que libraban sus lenguas se intensifico, pero ninguno de los dos gano, cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Lucy hablo:

– Nat...s...u te qui...t...a.r...e la ve...n..da – -dijo con un poco de esfuerzo.

La rubia poco a poco quito la venda que le había puesto a Natsu, el cual al estar un rato con los ojos cerrados tardo un poco en ver, pero cuando pudo observar a Lucy, se quedo sin aliento, la rubia llevaba puesto una pieza muy sexy de lencería, la cual era de color violeta semi transparente, esta se dividía en dos partes, la parte de arriba, la cual era una camisa de tirantes, pero estos eran muy finos, la parte que ocultaba sus pechos estaba ajustada por una cinta, y el resto llegaba hasta su cintura, luego se encontraba un tanga del mismo color que la parte de arriba, que como sabia que era un tanga, fácil, cuando la observo ella dio una vuelta para que viera el conjunto desde todos los ángulos. Y la segunda parte constaba de un ligero violeta, al cual se le unían unas medias a juego con el resto del conjunto, Natsu tuvo que tragar algo de saliva para poder decir:

– Luce, estas impresionante – -dijo el muy sonrojado.

– ¿de verdad te gusta? había pensado en el rojo pero me decidí por el violeta– -dijo la rubia, con duda.

– me habría gustado verte con el rojo, pero ese color te sienta muy bien, Luce – -dijo con una voz muy seductora.

– ahora, viene lo mejor N-a-t-s-u – -respondió ella con una voz cargada de deseo.

Ella se fue acercando a Natsu de manera muy sensual, con cada paso que daba movía su cuerpo de tal manera que resaltaba sus curvas femeninas, cuando estuvo delante de Natsu dio varias vueltas alrededor de él, incitándolo a que se moviera, pero debido a las esposas eso era imposible, el ansia de tener a Lucy aun mas cerca crecieron en Natsu, pero como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella se sentó en su regazo, los dos se miraron y comenzaron a besarse de la misma manera que antes, sus lenguas peleaban por marcar el ritmo del beso, ambos se besaron aun mas salvajemente al notar que les faltaba el aire, y antes de separarse Lucy succiono el labio superior del peli rosa, a la vez que este succionaba el labio inferior de ella, no se separaron demasiado, los dos estaba unidos por un pequeño hilo de silaba.

– te a...mo Lu..ceee – -dijo casi sin aliento.

– yo...te am...o mas – -dijo ella dándole un beso tierno en la frente.

Los dos volvieron a unir sus labios, pero en esta ocasión, sus besos estaban cargados de amor, los dos mantenían un ritmo suave y cálido, pero los dos se necesitaban desesperadamente, entonces la rubia empezó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo, frotaba su intimidad, con la hombría de Natsu, la cual se notaba perfectamente a través de su pantalón, Natsu se sintió muy extraño, sentía que su entrepierna iba a explotar a causa se su excitación, pero los movimientos de Lucy lo tranquilizaban, a pensar de llevar el pantalón podía notar como con cada movimiento delas caderas de la rubia, de la intimidad de ella empezaba a salir sus jugos internos, al notarlos se excitación creció y su miembro comenzó a latir con mas fuerza. Lucy al notar las palpitaciones del pene de Natsu se excito aun mas, y empezó a mover sus caderas mas fuerte, asta el punto de que noto como el pantalón de Natsu se mojaba por la secreción de semen, aunque el peli rosa intento aguantar, los movimientos de Lucy lo hicieron acabar, Natsu estaba casi sin aliento, pero a pesar de haber acabado aun estaba duro, ya que la situación lo excitaba mas de lo normal "tengo que dejar que Luce tomo el control mas seguido" pensó con lujuria.

– Natsu, ahora si que voy a tomar el control de la situación – -dijo la rubia dándole un beso apasionado.

– me encanta verte así de exigente, me enciende mas de lo habitual – -dijo con un tono seductor.

– ¿así? Entonces no voy a encenderte, voy hacer que ardas Natsu – -respondía con mucha mas lujuria que el peli rosa.

Con movimientos rápidos, Lucy le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y allí se encontraba, el miembro de Natsu, Lucy lo agarro con sus manos y comenzó a masaje arlo, sus caricias se fueron intensificando, hasta que empezó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo, rápidamente, el peli rosa solo podía emitir gemidos roncos y suspiros, la rubia al escucharlo de esa manera, se sintió orgullosa lo cual aumento su ego y subió el ritmo.

– Luce ya no HAHAHA – -acabo diciendo el peli rosa con unos gemido.

– me encanta sacarte esos gemidos Natsu, ahora vendrá lo mejor ¿preparado? – -dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos.

– yo siem...pre lo es...toy – -dijo con una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de el, pero con un toque de lujuria.

Lucy al verlo así, se encendió mas,y si mas preámbulos se coloco en el regazo de Natsu, aparto su tanga y con cuidado fue introduciendo el miembro del peli rosa en su intimidad, al primer contacto, los dos se estremecieron, Lucy al sentir la punta dentro de su interior, no pudo aguantar mas y se corrió.

– vaya Lucy estas muy sensible – -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

– idiota, ya era hora de que me hicieras sentir mejor – -dijo haciendo un puchero.

– en ese caso – -dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada.

Natsu utilizo las pocas fuerzas que tenia y la penetro con fuerza, esto pillo de sorpresa a la rubia, la cual solo pudo gemir fuertemente antes esa acción inesperada, y volvió a correrse ya que estaba muy sensible.

– esta me la paga...ras – -dijo con esfuerzo, Lucy

Y en ese momento la rubia empezó a mover sus caderas de manera salvaje, cosa excito aun mas a Natsu, los dos se encontraba en una lucha de aguante, los movimientos de Lucy cada vez eran mas fuertes y profundos, Natus podía sentir como el interior de su rubia se amoldaba a su miembro y lo apretaba con fuerza, notaba esa calidez y a la vez la estrechez de su intimidad, los dos estaba apunto de llegar al clímax.

– L...uc...e ya estoy por a...ca...bar – -dijo entre jadeos el peli rosa.

– N...a...t...su yo tamb...i...e...n – respondió ella.

En ese momento Lucy intensifico aun mas el movimiento de sus caderas, al igual que Natsu, quien empezó a embestir con las fuerzas que le quedaban, ambos podían notar como el final estaba cerca, Lucy notaba que en su interior, la presión que tenia en su estomago iba a explotar, por parte de Natsu, él sentía como los movimientos de Lucy lo golpeaban con fuerza y su zona le dolía a causa de sus salvajes movimientos de su rubia.

– HAHAHAHAHAH – -gimieron los dos al unisono.

Lucy se apoyo en el torso de Natsu, las oleadas de placer que había estado aguantando recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia, notaba como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, Natsu estaba en las mismas, si no fuera por la silla el habría caído debido a la intensidad, los dos aun podían notar como sus fluidos se mezclaba, cosa que les daba un cosquilleo aun mayor.

– te amo – -dijo Natsu, sonriendo.

– yo te amo mas – -respondió con una sonrisa

Los dos estaban rendidos, con cuidado, Lucy le quito las esposas a Natsu, y al hacerlo se quedo dormida en su pecho, su rostro reflejaba un paz y tranquilidad que enternecieron al peli rosa, el tampoco tenia muchas fuerzas así que como pudo, cargo a Lucy y la llego hasta su cama, en la cual los dos durmieron plácidamente.

POR LA TARDE EN EL GREMIO:

– oye salamander ¿porque andas tan raro? – -dijo Gajeel con sorna.

– cállate, hierro oxidado, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Levy te dejo del mismo modo, al menos ami se me pasara hoy, tu estarás así varios días jajajaja – -termino burlándose el peli rosa.

– Natsu no te pases con Gajeel, o si no de tejare igual que a el – -amenazo la rubia.

– Aye – -dijo muy asustado.

– jajajaj la coneja te tiene dominado cerebro de carbón – -se burlo el dragon slayer de hierro.

– yo que tu no me reiría Gajeel, Levy-chan te esta buscando, yo que tu me prepararía porque la vi con ganas de encontrarte – -dijo en un tono malévolo.

– mierda aun no estoy del todo recuperado – -dijo el peli negro intentando huir.

_**Gajeel intento escapar del gremio pero en la salida Levy lo cazo y se lo llevo a rastras, todos los del gremio desconocían el porque de los actos de esta pareja, pero algunos ya sabían porque era y al contemplar la escena les cayo una gota de sudor (estilo anime) por sus nucas.**_


End file.
